The Truth Behind The Captain
by CelticInTheAU
Summary: What if Captain Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones had been lying about their past since they both started at Torchwood? What if they had met previously? Set after End of Days. Some spoilers for all Season 1 episodes. JxI, GxO and possible others. R&R please
1. How could I live without my coffee boy?

**Pairings: Jack/Ianto, Owen/Gwen, possible others**

**A/N: A wacky idea I came up with whilst daydreaming about the Second Season of Torchwood. The key to the story begins in a couple of chapter's time.**

Captain Jack Harkness was pacing his office, head in both his hands, muttering under his breath, when the coffee boy, and Jack's partner of five months, Ianto Jones, walked in.

"Is everything okay sir?" He asked, concern written all over his face. He moved closer to Jack, and put his arms around Jack's waist. Jack removed his hands from his head, and instead started to wring them.

"First of all Ianto, stop calling me sir. We are dating now, and you should know that means you can call me Jack. And second of all, it's _her_ birthday, and she 'feels the need' to see us. In other words, _she's_ coming, and that's why I'm a bit, how do you put it, antsy." Ianto looked up at Jack in alarm, knowing completely what the older man was wittering on about. He opened his mouth to start speaking, but Jack put a finger to Ianto's lips.

"Let's not worry about that now. Instead," a sly grin came across Jack's face. "We'll focus on how sexy you look in that pinstripe suit." Jack removed his finger from Ianto's lips, and Ianto opened his mouth again. Not too talk this time, no way, but to kiss Jack. He moved in on his Captain, and Jack's arms snaked up around Ianto's neck, one hand in his hair, the other gripping the back of his suit. Ianto deepened the kiss, forcing his tongue into Jack's mouth. Jack normally fought Ianto for use of tongue - normally Jack was the one to win - but this time, he let Ianto keep possession, because he was being kissed so passionately that he couldn't see clear. All of a sudden, Jack's desk phone was ringing, and he groaned against Ianto's mouth. Ianto pulled away, and looked at Jack.

"Are you going to answer that?"

"I suppose I ought to. Might be the PM for all I know." Jack broke out of Ianto's embrace and walked over to his desk.

"I suppose I'll go make some coffee then." Ianto headed towards the door. Just before Jack picked up the phone, he winked at Ianto and said, "Don't be too long."


	2. A twist in all of their relationships

Gwen looked over to Owen as Ianto exited Jack's office. Ianto started walking down the stairs, an obvious flush on his face.

"What do you reckon they were doing in there?" She asked Owen, glad that he decided to work at his own desk instead of sharing hers for once.

"Probably what I'm just about to propose to you." He replied, with a sly smirk on his face and an odd twinkle in the corner of his eye. He got up off his desk chair and stood behind Gwen's chair, hands resting on her shoulders.

"If that's an offer to do something that you know I can't do at the moment, I'm not going to join you. You can easily satisfy yourself sexually without me, thank you very much. But I do agree with you. I think Ianto and Jack have been getting a little cosy lately." Gwen heard Owen making gagging noises behind her. "Look, I think it's sweet that they've both found someone. Who cares if they're gay." Gwen got out of her chair, and turned round to face Owen.

"It's not that they're gay that is a problem with me Sweetheart. It's the fact that they're parading their relationship about this bloody institute without a care for the rest of it's members." You could tell that he was beginning to get slightly pissed off.

"Owen Harper, you know you can be such a ass sometimes?" Gwen shouted at Owen, moving in closer to him, grabbing his shirt and pressing him against the nearest wall. "What is your problem with them? Is it because they have something you know that we sure as hell cannot have? Or is it the fact that you feel inferior to Jack now that Ianto's got his shot?" Owen's smirk just got bigger. He moved his hands so that they were around Gwen's waist, and he leant his head in, resting his forehead on hers.

"No Gwen. It isn't for any of those reasons. And how do you know we can't have what they have?" And with the end of that question, Owen closed the gap between his and Gwen's mouth. Someone cleared their throat from behind Gwen, and she broke apart from Owen. She turned around to see Ianto looking at them.

"I was just off to make some of Jack's industrial strength coffee. Would either of you like a cup?" Gwen started to walk back to her desk, and she picked up an un-marked box from it.

"No Ianto." Owen said gloomily.

"No thank you Ianto. I'm not feeling too good. I don't think I could -" Gwen's hand flew up to her mouth, and she ran off in the direction of the bathrooms.

"What's wrong with her? Doesn't she like my coffee anymore?" Ianto asked, walking towards the Kitchenette they had in the Hub.

"No mate, it's not your coffee. It's something I did to her, something I have to pay the consequences to." And with that, Owen ran off after Gwen. Ianto entered the Kitchenette, and brewed up a batch of coffee. He poured out a single mug, and headed back to Jack's office. He entered his boss's office, and set the mug of coffee down on the desk, watching intently as Jack spoke on the phone with whoever it was. Ianto decided that he'd leave Jack in peace to finish his conversation, so he left and headed up to the 'tourist' entrance to the Hub.

He had just gotten behind the front desk when Ianto heard the door to Cardiff Bay open. A young girl, looking about the age of 21, with her dark hair pulled high on top of her head, and her glasses on the end of her nose, waltzed in through the door, carrying a backpack in one hand, and a guitar case in the other. All Ianto could do was stare at her, with his mouth wide open.

"Aww, Ianto. That's no way to treat your daughter on her 16th birthday."


	3. Introducing Lucy Eliza Jones Harkness

A/N: Okay, so you're probably wondering where I'm going with this story at the moment. To be honest, I don't know where it's going beyond about chapter 7 or 8. I did leave the last chapter on a cliffhanger, and there will probably be a few more of those cropping up: )

* * *

Ianto just stood there, staring at the girl claiming to be his daughter. 

"I'm...Oh Lucy, how we've missed you! Your dad will be glad to see you." He took a couple of steps towards the young girl, and embraced her. She removed herself from the embrace, and set her bag and guitar case on the ground.

"Before we go down to see him, can I have a quick word to you?"

"Sure Luce, anything you want. God, how long has it been since your last visit?"

"Four years. But that's not what I want to talk about. I've been feeling really weird lately. The guys who are in the band with me, they've been saying that I haven't been looking too good either. I was wondering, since you know that Dad isn't human and you can talk to him about stuff like this, if you could ask him if it's normal for me to feel weird? I would be really happy."

"Sure thing sweetie. How is the band going anyway? And your mum? How is she?"

"Well, the band is fine. We're branching out our covers from just Panic! At the Disco and Fall Out Boy to Queen, Radiohead, My Chemical Romance, Linkin Park, Powderfinger, Silverchair, even some Avril Lavigne and 30 Seconds to Mars. And uh, mum died. Three years ago actually. Cancer." A pained expression came over Ianto's face when Lucy mentioned her mother.

"Don't worry about it Yant. I'm over it. The band helped me through it, and now -" Lucy didn't have chance to finish her sentence as she passed out.

_What do I do? Should I move her, or do I leave her here and call Jack up? Or should I just call Owen and ask him to look over her?_ Various thoughts were running through Ianto's mind when Jack walked up beside him and said in his deep voice, "What happened to her?"

"We were talking up here, and then she just fainted. She told me that she had been feeling weird lately. She wanted me to ask you if it's normal for your race to feel like this at her age." Jack bent down and scooped Lucy up into his arms.

"Look Ianto, don't take this the wrong way but stop asking stupid questions and help me get Luce downstairs. You take her stuff and inform Owen that we're going to need his services, and I'll follow with Lucy."

Ianto bent down and picked up Lucy's backpack and guitar case and headed down to the Hub. Once he was down there, he set Lucy's bag on Toshiko's desk and her guitar case on the chair, as she wasn't at work yet, and proceeded to find Owen, hoping he was still with Gwen in the bathrooms. He made his way to the female toilets, and could hear Gwen throwing up, and Owen in an attempt to comfort her. Ianto knocked on the door and called out for Owen.

"What do you want?" He shouted back, agitated that someone was tearing him away from looking after the newly single Gwen.

"A friend of Jack's collapsed at the entrance to the Hub and we need you to check her over." Owen made his way over to the door, and exited the bathrooms, leaving Gwen to look after herself.

"Oh, so it's a she?" A note of interest crept into Owen's voice.

"Owen, for once could you not think with your pants and help Jack out?" The smile on Owen's face dropped.

"Oh, and is Gwen okay?" Ianto asked softly.

"Yeah, I think she's just got food poisoning or something." Both Owen and Ianto knew that this was a lie, but Ianto wasn't going to press the subject, knowing that Lucy's life was potentially at stake.


	4. His lie, their deception, her love

By the time Owen and Ianto had made it to the examination table in the autopsy room, Jack had already made it down with Lucy.

"What took you so long? Owen, get to work!" Worry and concern was written into Jack's face, and Ianto took hold of one of his hands and squeezed it in a comforting way. After 10 minutes of silence, Owen spoke out suddenly.

"So Jack, how do you know this girl?"

"Let's just say, I've known her since she was born. Her mother and I were good friends once upon a time." Owen asked no more questions. 20 more minutes passed silently, until Gwen could be heard calling out for Owen. Jack made a motion to stop him, told him to continue working on Lucy, and left to see what Gwen needed.

"So Owen, you and I both know that you were lying when I asked you what was up with Gwen earlier. Are you going to tell me or will I have to ask Gwen?" Ianto's confidence was growing everyday since he started spending more time with Jack.

"No! Don't go to Gwen about this. She'd kill me cause she'll think that I told you and then she'll be even angrier at me. I can't afford for her to hate me because we're just getting our relationship back together again." Ianto was slightly taken aback by Owen's statement of honesty.

"She's...she's...Gwen's...," Owen sighed as he realised what he was about to tell Ianto, "pregnant." Ianto wasn't all that shocked really. He had been expecting a bombshell like this since Owen and Gwen started their affair many months ago.

"Do you know how far along she is?"

"No. She only took one of those pharmacy tests yesterday and we don't have a doctors appointment until tomorrow afternoon." Ianto just nodded in reply.

"So what's the diagnosis on Lucy?"

"Mild concussion. That's all. She should be awake soon." At that moment, Jack and Gwen walked back into the autopsy room. Owen gave Gwen a look as if to say 'are you okay', and she just shrugged her shoulders. Lucy's eyes were fluttering, and she opened them and sat up. She musn't have remembered where she was, as she was looking around, a confused expression written on her face. Tears were starting to well in the corners of her eyes.

"Dad? Dad? Daddy!!" She screamed, before she broke down into tears. Jack rushed forwards and took Lucy into an embrace.

"Shh. It's okay sweetheart. Daddy's here." He started stroking her hair. Owen cleared his thrat from behind.

"Jack, do you mind telling us what the fuck is going on?"


	5. Coming clean to the team

"Excuse me? What did you just say Owen?" Asked Jack, struggling to keep his daughter calm.

"I asked you, Captain Jack Harkness, what the fuck is going on here? This girl suddenly turning up, calling you dad, and you think we're idiotic enough not to catch onto anything? Come on, enlighten us with the truth." Owen rushed to the far side of the autopsy room, grabbed a chair for Gwen to sit on, took it over to her and forced her down into it. Jack sat down on the autopsy table so that when Lucy lay down, her head would be resting in his lap, and Ianto sat down so that he draped her feet over his lap. Jack was about to spill the beans on what really happened, when a woman appeared on the archway between the main Hub and the autopsy room.

"Why is there a backpack on my desk and a guitar case on my chair? And why is there a girl lying on the autopsy table?" Probed Toshiko Sato as she descended the stairs into the autopsy room.

"I was just about to get started on that." Jack took in a deep breath before he continued.

"Torchwood, this is my daughter, Lucy Eliza Jones-Harkness. Back in 1992, there was a young woman who wanted to feel how it was to be pregnant. We had been friends for around 5 years at this time, so we agreed that we'd have a child together, as friends. At that point, she didn't know that I wasn't of Earth Origin. After birth, Lucy got into an accident which left her with a 20 chance of surviving, and the odds weren't in her favour. An hour later when the doctor was doing his rounds, she was fully healed. This caused Lucy's mum to ask questions, and I came clean to her about who I was, and that I couldn't die. My immortalitly gene had been passed onto Lucy. Her mum was okay with it, and a month later, once we had moved from London to Nottingham, I met Ianto. We fell in love, but I had to break it off as I had just been recruited to Torchwood 3. Ianto took care of Lucy and her mum. 5 or so years later, my old boss recruited Ianto here, and he brought 10-year-old Lucy with him. He had brought her up to recognise me as her real father, although she called Ianto dad. She went back to Nottingham, my boss retired and left me in charge of Torchwood, and I started to recruit you all. Ianto and I decided it was best that we act like we're simply boss and employee, nothing more. Lucy came back for a short visit two years later, before she went off touring with her band, Panic! For the Boys. Her mum died three months later, so she officially came into my care. She changed her surname from Jones, after Ianto here, to Jones-Harkness, so both her dads would be happy. This is her first visit to Torchwood, Ianto and me in almost four years." Jack was stroking Lucy's hair all the while, and the whole Torchwood team, Ianto included, were stunned, and in a mild state of shock at the story just told. Lucy was the first to speak up.

"So Dad, Yanti, are either of you going to introduce me to the rest of Torchwood 3?" She sat up and swung her long slender legs of Ianto's lap, her mini-skirt hitching up slightly around her waist. Owen stepped towards Lucy, extended his arm, plastered one of his flirtatious smiles across his face and took ahold of Lucy's right hand.

"I'm Owen Harper, Torchwood's doctor." He lifted Lucy's hand to his mouth, and grazed it ever so slightly with his lips.

"Owen, don't you dare! That is my daughter!" Jack strained through gritten teeth.

"Yeah Owen, don't you dare go any further. Not If you want this relationship of ours to last." Gwen shouted before she stormed off out of the hub, Owen trailing meekly behind her.

"Well, that was Gwen Cooper, the newest Torchwood member. and I'm Toshiko Sato, resident computer geek. Everyone calls me Tosh though." Tosh said, extending her hand to Lucy.

"Lovely to meet you Tosh. You know, you look really pretty." Lucy commented, shakig Tosh's hand. Tosh turned beet red at her comment.

"Thanks," she mumbled under her breath. She headed up to the hub. "I'm going to take the rest of the day off, like I had planned. I only came in to get something off my desk, and I have that now, so I'm off home." She said as she went.

"Dad, do you mind if I call the band and invite them here?"

"No. Go ahead. I'd like to meet this famous band of yours, just like Ianto probably would, and if it's okay with you and the others, I might call everyone in for a private show tonight. But only if it is okay."

"Yeah, it's fine with me and it will probably be fine with the others. I'll just go call them." Lucy went off to her fathers office to make the needed calls.


	6. Band Introductions

**A/N: Short chapter because I wanted to end it on a cliff hanger, and I think what I've done is good!**

* * *

Later that night, at around 6pm, ianto came down from the Cardiff Bay Entrance to the hub with music equipment in hand, and four guys, also carrying equipment and instruments, trailing behind him.

"Huh! I send you up there to collect Luce's band, and instead you bring down four random guys to have your way with. You are one naughty boy Yant." Said Jack, a flirtatios glint in his eye.

"Uh, dad, this is the band." Lucy appeared out of nowhere clutching a notepad and pen. "Oh yeah, and out of interest. Where the hell are we supposed to set up the instruments and equipment for the performance tonight?" She sat herself down at Tosh's desk, and started scribbling stuff down in her notepad. Jack supposed these were poems and lyrics, as Lucy was the only one insistant enough in the band to write songs, considering they were a cover band.

"Well, I thought we could take out the examination table from the autopsy room as it isn't fixed to the floor, and take out all of Owen's other shit cause thats all on wheels, and we'd set you up down there. We can watch from the stars." Lucy nodded as if to say 'okay'. She set her pen down, and walked over to where the band was standing. They were all still looking in awe at their surroundings.

"I suppose I ought to introduce you to the guys. This is Ryan Smith, our lead guitarist; this is Scott Clarke, bass player; this is Jordan MacDonald on the drums; and this is Jake Daniels, who plays piano and is the 'lead' backing vocalist." Lucy pointed to each of the boys in turn as she introduced them. A thought entered the youg girl's brain, and it was one she absolutely _**had**_ to voice.

"Oh, and Daddy? I'm kind of, dating Ryan."


	7. Sex Exploitations

**A/N: Later in the chapter it gets slightly graphic, so if you don't like sex scenes or guy on guy, don't say I didn't warn you!**

* * *

"You're WHAT?!!" No-one, not Lucy nor Ianto, had ever heard Jack this angry before. He was even angrier than the time when Owen stupidly opened the Rift twice in a single week, even though it meant that he and Tosh weren't stuck in the 1940's. Lucy cowered behind her band mates as she repeated slowly, and with just a slight hint of panic in her voice. 

"I'm dating Ryan. it only started a month ago and Dad, I promise, I really promise that we have done absolutely _nothing_ beyond holding hands, hugging and the occasional kiss." Ryan leaned over and whispered something in Lucy's ear, to which she started giggling hard at.

"If you've done nothing wrong, then you wont mind if I ask you what he just whispered to you. In fact, I might," Jack took in a couple of deep breaths, "I might just give you my," Ianto worked out where Jack was going, and shot him a filthy look, "I mean our, blessings." Jack too a few steps towards the band, and Lucy came out from behind them, and whispered into her fathers ear.

"All he said was that it only took us three years to recognise that we had crushes on each other, and another year to decide that we wanted to try to date." Jack chuckled at the sound of this, and the band went off to set up their instruments and equipment for the nights performance. Lucy went back to her notebook, and Jack went up to his office to call Owen, Gwen and Tosh to inform them about the show and ask them to come in, and Ianto followed him up there. But the receptionist ended up being more of a distraction than anything.

* * *

Jack picked up his desk phone and dialled Owen's mobile number, when arms encircled themselves around his waist. He put the handset down, and turned round to see it was Ianto who had captured him. Jack reached up and put his hands around Ianto's neck, and leaned his head onto Ianto's shoulder. They rested together for a few seconds, until something clicked in Jack's head. He remembered that he had dialled Owen's number, so he broke away from Ianto's warming embrace, and picked up the phone. 

"Hi Owen, sorry for they delay. I was -"

"You were busy with putting the moves on Ianto, I know."

"Yeah, sorry. I was wondering if you could come into work tonight as Lucy and her band are putting a performance on for us. Be here in around two hours, and please can you call Gwen and Tosh?"

"Sure thing Jack. Go back to screwing the Tea-Boy." Jack never heard the last comment as he hung up the phone. He turned round to Ianto and said in a sultry voice, "Now, where were we?" Ianto took a few steps towards the Captain, before putting his arms around him and leaning his head in so close that his and Jack's foreheads were pressing together.

"Right about here," he said, just before he captured Jack's mouth in a fiery, passionate kiss. Jack put his hands into Ianto's hair as he deepened the kiss. Ianto's hands moved lower down until they were grasping Jack's firm, round buttocks, and squeezed slightly. This caused Jack to let slip a moan of pleasure, and he repositioned himself so that his growing erection was pressing into Ianto's thigh.

Once Ianto felt Jack's growing passion, he broke away and signalled for Jack to go down the small step ladder into the small room which was supposed to be used as Jack's sleeping quarters, but were now used by Jack and Ianto whenever their hormones took over, or they were alone. Jack went down the ladder first, and litterally lifted Ianto down. As soon as they were both down, Ianto shed the suit jacket just as Jack re-captured his mouth, parting Ianto's lips with the tip of his tongue. Ianto let Jack pursue his prize, and started to slip of Jack's suspenders and unbutton his shirt. Jack slid off both items off with great ease, and pulled the t-shirt he wore underneath over his head. He then set his hands to work on Ianto.

Ianto started pressing little butterfly kisses along Jack's jaw whilst Jack removed his tie, and unbuttoned his shirt. Ianto started moving towards the bed, pushing Jack as he went, whilst Jack was wrestling with both their trousers. They both kicked their shoes and trousers off at the same time, revealing Ianto in crisp white Y-fronts and Jack in, well, nothing. Jack dragged Ianto onto the bed and straddled him at the waist, grinding himself against Ianto's crotch. Ianto let a groan of pleasure escape from his lips, seconds before Jack whipped off his underwear. Jack had just rolled off Ianto to reposition himself for what would inevitably come (no pun intended), when they both heard a gasp from the top of the ladder.

"Oh My God!" It was Lucy, and she ran off in shock. Jack instantly jumped up, and started to walk towards the ladder, when Ianto let out a soft chuckle.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Ianto asked. Jack turned around to look at his partner, splayed out over the bed, totally oblivious to what his partner meant, when Ianto pointed down to Jack's bare midriff.

"Thanks Yant. That would have been only slightly embarrasing, going up to face Lucy and her friends bare naked." Jack quickly got dressed, knowing truly well that Ianto was watching his arse with every movement. He headed back up to the Hub, fully clothed this time, and went to where the band had just finished setting up.

"Have any of you seen Lucy?"

"Yeah, she came by here like, two minutes ago looking completely dazed and Ryan went off with her." Said Jordan. It had only just occured to Jack that there were only three guys before him.

"Shit! Do you know where they went?"

"Lucy said something about a cell I think." Scott replied. Ianto made his way back into the Hub, looking even tidier than before his and Jack's 'meeting'.

"Ianto, can you please bring up the CCTV of the cells?" Ianto did as he was asked and, lo and behold, Ryan and Lucy had somehow managed to lock themselves in one, the very same one in which Carys was resident of way back when. Jack hurried down there as fast as he could, which apparently wasn't fast enough, as he found strewn clothes everywhere, and a naked Lucy curled up in the arms of an equally naked Ryan. Lucy was fast asleep, but it looked very restless as she was beginning to thrash around, and Ryan was having trouble keeping her still. Jack pressed the button to unlock the cell, and Ryan sprang to his feet when he saw who it was. He got Lucy's dress and threw it haphazardly over her, before he himself got dressed, in what would have probably been record time.

Jack went over to his daughter and gathered her into his arms, hoping he might be able to calm the teenager down like he did back in the autopsy room. Just as he managed to get her into his arms, Lucy woke up with a scream that reverberated throughout the cell area, causing Janet, Torchwood's resident Weevil to bang against the glass of her cell.

"No, not him. Please not him." Lucy started chanting, rocking slightly in her father's protective arms. Tears began to form at the corners of her eyes.

"I'll talk to you later Ryan." Jack said with a dismissive wave, before trying to calm Lucy down. "What wrong? What happened Luce?"

"I...I...I just...just...I just saw Ianto..." She never finished her sentence as the tears forming suddenly broke free and free fell down her cheeks.

"Please Luce, I can't help unless I know what happened. Please tell me. Tell me what happened to Ianto."

"He died. Someone shot him." She managed to say through ragged sobs.

"Shh honey, it was just a dream." Just then, Ianto's voice came over the intercom in the cells.

"We have a report of a renegade Weevil. Jack, we'd better move." Lucy whimpered slightly in her fathers arms, and Jack looked down at her.

"It wasn't a dream daddy. It felt so real." She said. Jack stood up and helped Lucy up, and then helped her into her dress. He took ahold of her hand and led her out of the cell.

"Do these things ever come true?" They slowly began walking up the stairs to go off to te Weevil threat.

"Sometimes." They finished walking up the stairs hand in hand, before Ianto whisked them off to the SUV. Jack, Ianto and Lucy were on the first Weevil hunt in over three months.


	8. Injuries All Around

**A/N: A few quotes taken from episode 1, 'Everything Changes'. Try and spot them. **

Neither Jack nor Ianto saw Ryan climb into the SUV next to Lucy, but neither of them protested against him coming along.

"So Lucy, you introduced me to everyone, but you never introduced everyone to me." Ryan said in his thick American accent.

"Well, I'm Captain Jack Harkness, Lucy's biological father. If you don't mind me asking, what part of the States are you from?"

" Denver, Colorado. I met Lucy in Nottingham basically the day after I moved from America." Lucy snuggled into Ryan's arms, and Ianto's Palm Pilot started beeping.

"Next left Jack…I mean sir." Ianto realised he was in the presence of others, and started to regard his Captain the proper, 'in the office' way.

"Oh and Mr. Harkness, who is that guy in the front with you?"

"Well Ryan, first of all, you can call me Jack, and second, this is Ianto Jones, Luce's other father. He cleans up after us and makes sure we get everywhere on time."

"I do try my best sir."

"And he looks good in a suit too." Jack commented, with a flirty look.

"Careful sir. I may be dating you now, but that still counts as harassment." Jack and Ianto both laughed.

"Shh. I think our girl is asleep back here." Ryan said, just above an audible whisper. He was right though. Lucy had fallen into a deep sleep, which was just as restless as before. Cries of 'no' and 'stop' could be heard escaping her mouth every few minutes.

"Okay sir, just here." Lucy woke up with one final cry of 'no' just as Jack and Ianto opened their doors.

"Ianto, don't go out there! Please, it could mean your life!" Ianto continued to get out of the vehicle. Lucy charges out of the SUV via the backseat doors, screaming after Ianto until she saw the Weevil who had just decided to charge towards her. Jack stepped in the way and tried to use the anti-weevil spray, but he had picked up the empty bottle. Ryan had also gotten out the SUV, and was trying to pull Lucy back to safety. The Weevil ended up lunging at Ryan, and bit into his right hand. This caused Ryan to whimper in pain, and Jack pulled out his Webley. Lucy sobbed quietly for Ryan, and Ianto tried to pull her away from Ryan and the Weevil.

The Weevil tried to lunge for Lucy, but she shuffled out of the way in time. Ianto stepped in between the Weevil and Lucy, and Jack fired his gun at the creature who was trying to harm his daughter, and made impact. He was pretty sure it hit it's target, as the Weevil fell to the ground with a thud. Jack could hear Lucy dring very loudly, and he moved to the Weevil, picked it up and placed it in the boot of the SUV.

"There's no need to cry over a wounded Weevil Luce. I know you're an environmentalist and one who doesn't like any living thing hurt, but I had to hurt this Weevil, or else it could have killed you, and I couldn't let that happen." Jack said, as he got a hand underneath Ryan's left arm and helped him move back to the vehicle.

"Daddy!' Lucy screamed. Jack had never heard his daughter so angry and upset before. "You shot Ianto, not the fucking Weevil."

"How dare you use that language with me young lady. And Ianto is right over -" Jack saw his beloved partner on the the floor by Lucy's feet, eyes closed, hands clutching at his left side. Tears sprang to his eyes, and he got Lucy to help him maneuver Ianto into the SUV. They sped off back to the Hub, most likely breaking various speed laws and driving through many red lights.

"Ianto, don't you dare stop fighting this. We'll get you back to the Hub and get Owen to look at you straight away." Jack was openly letting the tears fall by this point.

"Jack, I'm not going anywhere. Just...hurry up." Jack managed to get them back to the Hub, and the other three members of the team greeted them in the garage.

"Tosh, Gwen. You two take Leslie here and put her into the cell opposite Janet. Owen, help me take Ianto inside and I want you to look at his wound."

"What about Ryan?" Lucy was helping an incredibly pale Ryan out the SUV.

"Ianto is more important for Owen to work on. And anyway, I can patch his hand up just fine." Jack, Lucy, Ryan and the rest of the Torchwood team headed inside the hub.


	9. Satan's Destruction

**A/N: Both the poems in this chapter that I used as Lucy's songs were written by me, and can be viewed on my deviant art account. It's panicatthediscowhore. **

Owen had managed to stop Ianto's bleeding and taken care of the wound up in the couched area of the Hub, whilst Jack patched up Ryan's hand in his office. Ianto was up and walking around and fetching people coffe in no time. Lucy stood up from her spot next the couch Ianto occupied earlier, and made an announcement to the team.

"We are ready to perform now I think. Unfortunatly, due to his new injury, thanbk you Leslie, Ryan can't play guitar for us, so I'll be playing instead. I warn you now, I'm not too good at it. Please can you make your way to the seats we've set up." The team did as they were asked to. Ianto and Gwen took the two front seats, Owen and Tosh took the seats behind the first two's, and Jack sat down on the top step on the right side of the stairwell. Ryan sat himself on the top step on the left side of the starwell. The band walked in slowly and took up their positions.

Lucy stepped up to the michrophone, and said in a slightly shakey voice, "I'm going to start off with two new songs before the band start playing. The first I wrote about a year ago, and the second I wrote only this morning, just before the band arrived." Lucy started playing her guitar, and launched into the first song.

_It's a flash of emotions, a spark of their fears  
Inside the hall of their dreams  
It's a pinch of love, and a small shake of regret  
That light the way to the shimmering sea of our friendship_

_These girls are soon found  
And they soon feel the concequences  
But they never know how to percieve  
How to prepare for a battle, prepare for a fight  
Until they're finished_

_It's a flash of emotions, a spark of their fears  
Inside the hall of their dreams  
It's a pinch of love, and a small shake of regret  
That light the way to the shimmering sea of our friendship_

_No-one knows who they truly are  
They just want to be seen as huge superstars  
But they never realised it would come to this  
They say that ignorance is bliss, but it goes both ways  
In a battle to find  
The one who can save the place  
The one with a mind that can decieve even the best of people  
And loves the whole world  
Who lets there be_

_It's a flash of emotions, a spark of their fears  
Inside the hall of their dreams  
It's a pinch of love, and a small shake of regret  
That light the way to the shimmering sea of our friendship_

As soon as she finished the first one, Lucy launched straight into the second song.

_Everyday we are surrounded by pictures  
Pictures of people, picture of objects  
Pictures of cartoon and fictional characters  
Pictures of emotions  
My face is a picture of emotions  
My eyes glisten like the morning sun when I'm happy  
They sink into my head amongst dark clouds when I'm sad  
When I cry, it's as if I'm crying the ocean  
My tears, salty and shimmering, roll down my face when I think of your past  
My lips, supple and red, part ever so slightly when the thought of you enters my mind  
My mouth, my tongue, they long to accept your offer  
The offer of your sweet taste  
My cheeks, rosy red, show a natural blush whenever you're near  
My face can be read like a book,  
But can yours?  
Your eyes, as heavenly brown as chocolate, show all the pain of the years, of the past  
Your smile warms me through to the deepest part of my heart and soul  
Thick locks of your hair covering your face  
I shiver when I brush them away from your eyes  
Shiver, because your skin is so soft, so smooth  
And when you caress my arm with your strong hand  
I tremble all over  
My knees go weak  
And when I do finally taste the offer you give me  
I never want to let go, let the chance of your gift pass me by  
And I know you will never leave me  
Not by the three words you mutter against my neck  
But by the way you sigh when we touch, when we kiss  
And the way you groan when I have to leave  
I know this is me  
And you are sure of the person you are becoming  
And we are in love  
And nothing can tear us apart  
But I soon find out this is all a fantasy  
A way to mess with my mind, my head  
I roll over in bed, and find you clothed, watching me sleep  
Your arm around my waist  
It was real  
Dreams can come true  
And mine has  
And your name, your sweet, sweet name  
I know, and I love, but I don't tell  
Because I'm so in love, that it doesn't matter, names don't matter  
And you turn to me, and mutter those three words to me  
I say them back, again and again  
"I.Love.You"_

Whilst everyone was applauding her, Lucy switched her guitar for Ryan's electric one, and plugged it into the amp.

"The first song I performed was called 'Satan's Destruction', and I wrote it about the girls we met whilst on tour in America last year. The second song was entitled 'Fantasy', and I wrote it for Ryan." Lucy and Ryan were both blushing after this comment. The band started to play a cover of 'Karma Police', in the style of Panic! At the Disco's cover, but when Lucy needed to sing, _'for a minute there, I lost myself, I lost myself. Yeah for a minute there, I lost myself, I lost myself'_, her voice caught in her throat and the word didn't come out, rendering her speechless. Jake started singing for her as soon as he realised, and Lucy was completely frozen on the spot, unable to strum the notes out on the guitar. At the instrumental break two second later, Ryan ran down his side of the stairs and took the guitar out of Lucy's hands, and played for her, wincing with every movement as the pain shot through his hand.

Jack hurried down his side of the stairs and pulled Lucy into a hug, which she didn't respond to. Jack pulled away slightly, in time to see a single tear roll down Lucy's face. The band finished the song, and the four Torchwood staff who were watching started clapping at their performance. A shadow came over Lucy's face a split-second before she passed out, landing in her father's arms. Ryan rushed forwards to his girlfriend as something clicked in Jack's brain.

"Shit! Guys, we have to cancel the rest of the show. We have to get Lucy to a hospital A.S.A.P. Ryan, help me carry her upstairs to the SUV. Gwen, Owen, Tosh, you stay here and wait for us to call you." Ianto started to get up.

"Where do you think you're going? I want you to stay here and get some rest."

"No. I wont be able to rest knowing that somethings so wrong with Lucy that she's at the hospital."

"Okay, you can come with us, but you have to rest once we get to the hospital." Ianto nodded a 'yes' in reply, and Jack took hold of his hand and ran up to the SUV, following Ryan who was carrying Lucy in his arms.

* * *

At the hospital, the guys checked Lucy in and Jack asked for the tests needed. Three hours later, with Lucy in a gown lying unconsious in a hospital bed, Ryan holding onto one of her hands, Jack holding the other, the doctor who took the tests came into the room. 

"We have all the test results back, and I'm afraid to tell you that it doesn't look too good for Miss Lucy here." Jack and Ryan both stood up and walked over to the doctor who was standing by the door.

"What...what's wrong with her doc?" Jack asked in a shakey voice.

"Lucy has Cancer. Breast cancer. We could have caught it a lot earlier, and so her chances of survival are very low, but still decent. If we start treatment now, she should still have a good five years left to live." Ryan went back to Lucy's side, tears streaking his face, and Jack sank onto the nearest couch. The doctor quietly slipped out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"But shouldn't she be able to get over this? I mean, she has got your immortality gene." Ianto asked, sitting on the couch next to Jack.

"I'd love to say she can, but immortality in our race, as far as I know, only seems to cover straight death situations. Processes that happen over a few years, like cancer and tumors, they aren't protected against. Unfortunately, she will die. She's going the same way her mother went." Jack managed to choke out before he broke down in tears, waves of them wracking his whole body.

"Why are you crying daddy?" Lucy said quietly from the bed. Jack got up, and told Lucy what the doctor had said. She was fine with it on the surface, but both Jack and Ianto knew that she was hurting underneath.


	10. Good Luck and Goodbye

Lucy was dismissed from the hospital the next week. As soon as she was out, Owen and Gwen greeted herself, Jack, Ianto and Ryan with big news.

"First of all guys, I'd like to tell you that I'm pregnant. The second thing is that it's Owens. And I'm four months along." Jack, Ianto, Lucy and Ryan broke out into congratulations. The rest of the band met up with them outside the watertower, and Lucy stepped forward and cleared her throat.

"You all now know that I have breast cancer, and I don't have much time left. So I'm leaving with the band on a final tour before I come home for good. Dad, I love you and I'll be back in about six months. Ianto, thank you for everything, and I'm sorry that my father shot you. It was nice to meet you Owen and Gwen. Good luck with the pregnancy and I can't wait to meet the little tyke when I get back." Lucy took Ryan's good hand, and headed off to the van that the band used to get around. She got into the passenger seat, said one final goodbye, and left.

* * *

"I really hope she'll be okay," Ianto said to Jack that night in bed.

"Oh, she will. She's got some great friends in that band." Jack leaned in and kissed ianto passionatly on the lips.

"Mr. Jones, what do you say to going to London and getting ourselves registered?"

"Are you proposing to me Captain?" Ianto said as he curled up in Jack's arms.

"Yes I am. Ianto Jones, will you marry me?"

**A/N: Sequel coming soon.**


End file.
